


Still Dark

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animalism, Begging, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Fantasy, For the most part, I hope it's well done, I know it's short but, I suppose ahhahaha, Imagination, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Pining, Some feels, Voyeurism, atem might be watching, dildo, dirty - Freeform, kaiba plays with himself, self-play, sex toy, the title is a double-entendre, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Lying still and trying hard not to make a sound as he plays with himself, imagining Atem pinning him down, folding and molding his body however he pleases.





	Still Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/gifts).



A long night.

Lying still and trying hard not to make a sound as he plays with himself, imagining Atem pinning him down, folding and molding his body however he pleases.

Hair disheveled.

Sweat glistening on skin.

So lewd and naked and exposed, eyes snapped shut as he drowns in fantasy.

Preparing himself with slick fingers, penetrating himself with a toy, imagining Atem's thick cock entering him.

Kaiba moans ever so softly, shifting the toy inside of him until it brushes that little sweet spot that makes him see stars.

A low, lewd moan leaks from the back of his throat, and he thrusts into that spot over and over and over again.

Panting and groaning into the sheets.

Stroking himself with an eager hand, Atem's name falling softly from his lips.

He buries his face in the pillow, moving faster, hands working harder and harder until his body aches.

His legs grow taut, and he arches needily, begging quietly to the Atem in his mind, voice barely above a murmur:

“Cum inside. Cum inside me. Please, Atem. _Please—!”_

The animalistic thought of being bred, mated, filled to the very brim has him seeing white.

He stifles his cry in the pillowcase, body raw and elated mid-climax.

Every tendon, ligament, and muscle stretches like wires, all snapping one by one as he surrenders to oblivion.

By the time he's conscious once more, he's breathing into the pillow draped gently over his face, stomach cool with his own cum, body aching from the stretch of the toy inside of him.

He moves the pillow, carefully pulls the toy from his loosened star, wincing a little, but too content to mind.

"Atem..." he murmurs softly, legs drooping closed as he covers and lets himself be pulled into sleep.

Before his mind has a chance to remind him of just how achingly out of reach his beloved rival truly is.

The last words on his lips—

"I _will_ find you."

))(0)((

Atem’s hands fall to his sides, body pacified by his own touch.

Kaiba’s soft pleas still echo in his mind.

He smiles—satisfied—, stares into the surface of the water, still as glass beside his head.

Seto lies upon his own bedspread, body twitching, soothed and spread over the huge toy plunged deep within his core.

He purrs as Kaiba moves the pillow, slips the toy out of his body. Atem feels the cum cooling on his stomach, the electricity sparking up his spine at the sweet tension in Kaiba’s face as the tip pops free.

Atem stares, moaning softly as Kaiba breathes his name, his voice rumbling down to the Pharaoh’s toes.

Kaiba’s legs slip closed, and he covers his beautiful, naked body, lets his eyelids droop.

Atem is almost convinced that Kaiba has fallen asleep. His breathing is deep, his hair disheveled, his expression tranquil.

“I _will_ find you.”

Those words drift softly into Atem’s ears, leaving him with a sensation akin to floating.

He smiles.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I know this is a short update, but it feels good to post even brief works amidst my hectic schedule, so here we are~. Sincerest thanks to [Setokaibasbants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Setokaibasbants) for the editing help~. You're amazing, my darling~.  
> I really hope y’all enjoy this~. It’s something that popped into my head while I was messaging my friend, [SamPristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine). I hope it suits your tastes, dear~.  
> Thanks so much for reading this. I sincerely appreciate any kudos, comments, or support.  
> Please, take care. I hope each of you has a wonderful day.  
> Thanks again,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
